With the recent development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs) and engines (PDEs), various efforts have been underway to use PDCs/PDEs in practical applications, such as combustors for aircraft engines and/or as means to generate additional thrust/propulsion in a post-turbine stage. These efforts have been primarily directed to the operation of the pulse detonation combustor, and not to other aspects of the device or engine employing the pulse detonation combustor. It is noted that the following discussion will be directed to “pulse detonation combustors” (i.e. PDCs). However, the use of this term is intended to include pulse detonation engines, and the like.
Typical operation of a pulse detonation combustor generates very high speed, high pressure pulsed flow, as a result of the detonation process. These peaks are followed by periods of significantly lower speed and lower pressure flow. Because the operation of pulse detonation combustors and the detonation process is known, it will not be discussed in detail herein. When a pulse detonation combustor is used in the combustion stage of a gas turbine engine, the pulsed, highly transient flow can produce significant pressure and heat at the location within the PDC tube at which the combustion transitions from ordinary combustion (deflagration) into a detonation. This may cause increased wear to the combustor at this particular location. Because of this, such a location that experiences repeated transitions may become a life-limiting factor for the operation of the combustor.
Therefore, in order to sustain long term operation of a PDC, it may be desirable to control the location at which such a transition occurs along the length of the combustor.